


Compromise

by valtyr



Series: Compromises [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Avengers Kink, prompt: "Steve is kinkier than tony expected because he's really into scat, and tony isn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

Tony stretched in the spray from twelve targeted showerheads, and then reached for the shower gel again. He was already clean, but, well.

He heard the door open and shut, and then Steve stepped into the shower behind him and rested a cautious hand on his hip.

"Hey," he said, in a more doubtful tone than Tony was used to hearing from him, and Tony took his hand and tugged until Steve was pressed against his back. Tony tipped his head back enough Steve could see his smile; his blond hair was still wet and spiky from his earlier shower. He'd been... messier than Tony.

Steve smiled back, and Tony returned to his ablutions, Steve's arms firm round his waist. Then he picked up Steve's hand, and a nailbrush, and began to clean them.

"Sorry, did I - "

"No, no," Tony said. "I'm just feeling very clean-oriented right now."

"Right." Steve rested his cheek against Tony's shoulder. "You, uh didn't like it."

"Can't say it really did anything for me," Tony said lightly.

"Sorry," Steve mumbled, and when Tony turned his head for a look, Steve looked mortified.

"Hey, now," Tony kissed his temple. "I didn't hate it or anything." And it wasn't like he hadn't coaxed for ages for Steve to tell him his forbidden desires. Admittedly, that wasn't quite what he'd been expecting, but he _had_ told Steve nothing could shock him.

He'd even thought it was the truth.

"I didn't want you to do anything you didn't want to," and Tony kissed him again.

"I didn't hate it," he repeated. "I don't mind doing it sometimes, if you like it."

"What? No. You don't like it." Steve frowned at him as if he'd suggested he should use the power from his artificial heart to run the toaster, and Tony rolled his eyes. Steve seemed to be convinced that Tony doing the slightest little thing for him was a terrible imposition. Tony was seriously considering buying him his own island for Christmas, just to see how long it took him to form words beyond _you can't_.

"No one who's thrown up in their helmet as much as I have is going to be disgusted by their bodily functions, Steve. It really doesn't bother me much." He turned his attention to Steve's other hand, scrubbing determinedly at the already-clean nails.

"But you shouldn't have to - it's not something I need, Tony."

"Well, I don't _need_ for you let me fuck you on the hood of the Aston Martin, and I know cars don't do much for you, but somehow you manage to cope with it."

"I just - "

"Relationships are about compromise, Steve."

"I guess," Steve conceded, in the voice that meant he hadn't really given up, but Tony didn't see the need to push the issue right now.

The issue would definitely be pushed in future, though. Tony hadn't found it particularly exciting, but Steve had definitely gotten a lot out of it, and seeing him reduced to that kind of panting dazed arousal had been very good.

Tony dropped the nailbrush, and linked his fingers with Steve's. He tipped his head back again, and lifted his chin, and Steve stretched to kiss him with the kind of minty blast you got from using half a pint of mouthwash and brushing your teeth four times.

"Love you," Steve murmured as their lips parted.


End file.
